


Breaking the Bind

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angelic Demons Event, Dangerous Magic Usage, I Will Take Canon End and Fix It, Implied Sexual Content, Lightning magic, M/M, Making The Last Supper Look like a Child's Painting, Mentions of Sex, Michael's a dick, Mind Control, Re-write, Simeon Also Wore the Bangles, Swearing, re-do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: None of this was right, and it was taking Eden to his limit.A.k.a FUCK THE ANGELIC DEMONS EVENT, I'M WRITING MY OWN END
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Breaking the Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah, another fic written in just over 24 hours! But yeah, I had A LOT of bad feelings about the way this event played out. @ OM Devs never do this again THANKS
> 
> I do have another idea that involves Angel Beel though, heres to hoping I have the motivation to write it in the future!

Eden was at his last straw.

_ None of this felt right. _

He sat next to Solomon with complete unease, watching the brothers, still in their false angelic forms, converse with the angels who had joined the party, too sick in the stomach to even force a morsel of food down his stomach.

It was sickening, this whole scenario.

Paraded as ‘gifts’ from Michael, the cursed bracelets Simeon had brought and bound to the demon brothers had forced away all signs of sin, replacing the boys Eden had come to see as family with flawless husks of who they are. Seeing how the bracelets had changed them; with Satan’s emotions being pushed away; five of the others getting entire personality changes; and then Beel… Eden glanced over at his boyfriend, who was busy discussing a matter with Simeon, his plate of food small and untouched in the slightest.

Eden didn’t like this change. Even if the boys wanted to do some good, they’re being magically forced to do so, and that removed any positive feeling he had about their actions.

_ That ended now _ .

“I need to break those bracelets,” Eden mumbled in frustration for the umpteenth time that day, “I don’t fucking know how but I just have to.”

“Trust me, Eden,” Solomon sighed, “I’ve been trying to secretly cast unbinding spells, but it won’t work without a major burst of magic, and I don’t quite know how that would go with everyone.”

Shocked, Eden gasped, “But you’re all about chaotic moments! How can you not want to cast a major flashy spell to undo everything?”

“It’s fun when it’s around those I’m familiar with,” Solomon stated. He scanned the table, filled with angels, pausing on Simeon, his own golden bangles glimmering in the light, and added, “However, these are angels I am  _ very _ unfamiliar with, and I don’t know who will full-on smite me for my actions.”

“Who the fuck cares?” Eden hissed loudly, which started gaining the attention of other angels, including the brothers. 

Solomon glanced at the onlookers, then back to Eden, about to raise his hands to calm Eden down.

But Eden beat him to it, standing up and snapping, “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, Solomon, I’ve HAD IT with this bullshit!”

The collective gasp echoed across the table,  _ everyone _ now focusing on the scene unfolding. However, it wasn’t due to Eden blurting out obscenities.

No, it was for the sparks of lightning that began to weave through his hair and fingertips, ready to leap out at the moment Eden called for it.

“Is this what you all call union? Is this what you call ‘improving relations’?!” Eden roared loudly, now facing everyone who was watching, “Forcing demons to be something they’re not?!” Stamping his shoe on the edge of the table, he leaned forward, eyeing off Lord Diavolo’s warning stare, arms crossed and leaning forward at his own side of the table, but Eden couldn’t give a fuck about anyone at this point. The lightning was beginning to streak his entire body, the small sparks shooting out to the metal nearby and sending small shocks through those unfortunate to be wearing it.

“If this is what it’s like in heaven; this bland flawless nature, these forced emotions, being made to act in a prim and proper way lest you receive punishment for even the smallest of actions?  _ Then I WOULD RATHER STAY IN  _ **_HELL_ ** _. _ ”

And with that, all that magic came shooting out in one bright bang. As Eden screamed, the angels around him either ran or were pushed away from the table, shielding their eyes from the near-blinding light. Solomon sat on the ground next to the lightning boy, a shocked, but excited expression on his face. Barbatos and Diavolo watched on, unmoved, but just as surprised. Luke hid his face at Simeon’s side, scared, nervous, but Simeon sat there, blank expression.

But most importantly, as the lightning shot around, it hit each and everyone of the demon brothers’ bracelets… and made them crumble with a single blast of powerful magic.

For a single moment, all the brothers could do was stare back and forth between their wrists and Eden in disbelief, until…

“Oh hell yeah, pocket boy!” Mammon cheered, his angel outfit tearing to shreds as he shifted into his demon form, letting his bat wings flap a little as he stretched, “I can’t believe you pulled that off!”

Eden was also in complete shock at what he had done, staring down at his still sparking hands, breathing heavily to calm himself down, before looking over at Mammon and breaking out into an exasperated smile.

“Lightning, huh?” Satan chuckled, his demon form appearing more subtly, “You continue to surprise me everyday, Eden.”

With a yawn, Belphie mumbled, “Finally, acting so nice was so tiring…” Waving an arm in the air, he summoned his pillow, and held it close to his chest, already sinking his head into it as his sin overcame him. “Thanks Eden…”

“Never again…” Levi seethed, clenching his fists as his demon tail began to poke out from his jacket, “That was so awful and awkward, I acted like such a normie, I’m so sorry Eden!”

Eden laughed, “Levi it’s okay! You were forced to do that, you don’t need to apologise!”

“Eeedeeen!” Asmo shouted out happily, “I owe you big time for saving me and my beauty! You’re the best!”

“While I cannot forgive you for causing an uproar,” Lucifer began, walking over to Eden with a furrowed look. As he came to a stop, he smirked, and brought his demon form out, chuckling quietly, “I can certainly thank you for bringing me back to my true self.”

Smirking at Lucifer for a moment, Eden finally looked to the last of the brothers who hadn’t shifted yet: Beelzebub. Eden pushed himself up onto the table, being mindful of the food around him, but careless enough about it that he would simply push and kick the plates aside.

Beel arose from his seat slowly as Eden approached, swallowing quietly while his hands clenched at the table. He couldn’t deny it: What Eden did was  _ hot _ to him. Seeing his boy be so in control of the situation had him at a loss for word and a need to  _ claim. _

For a moment, they both stood there, staring into each other’s eyes silently. Then, Eden leaned in, cupping Beel’s face with a gentle hand, smiling. “Good to have you back, big boy~”

Beel immediately pushed forward and captured Eden’s lips in a kiss. It was sloppy, it was needy, but they didn’t care, not for the way the boys laughed and whistled at them, not for the way some of the other angels made noises of discontent and disgust, only parting ways when Eden began to run out of breath. 

“Can I look now?”

Eden’s eyes widened at that voice.

Ah, Luke. He was there. He was an angel that existed. How could he forget so easily? 

He couldn’t help but giggle at the question after the shock had passed, and crouched down to where Luke was hidden, patting his head gently and whispering, “I would recommend moving from Simeon and blocking your ears again… maybe turn away too?” Luke lifted his head up and pouted, to which Eden reassured, “I’ll make it up to you after by buying you a heap of sweets and chocolates tomorrow, okay?”

Trying to hide the way his eyes sparkled at the idea, he huffed, but nodded, letting go of Simeon and doing as he was told, walking over to Barbatos and covering his ears.

When he was satisfied with Luke’s distance away from him, Eden rose up once again, looked to Diavolo, and raised his hands up, declaring, “Y’know Diavolo, this was almost a smooth sailing party! It was unfortunate that a  _ destructive _ -” He dragged out the word as he looked at Simeon’s bangles, “-element was brought into this whole shindig! But I’m here to truly fix that once and for all…”

Eden turned to Simeon, and hissed, “Fuck you for bringing in those accursed bangles!” He paused to snatch Simeon’s wrists, holding them tightly even as the angel tried to pull back, pulling Beel’s power through the pact they shared to hold on tightly, “Oh and since I know  _ he’s _ probably watching through your eyes…”

His lighting completely sparked to life again, the energy coursing his whole body as he boomed his last words.

“ **_FUCK YOU MOST OF ALL, MICHAEL._ ** ”

And with that declaration, Eden broke the bangles from Simeon’s wrists, making them disintegrate in his hold. Simeon fell back into his seat, as if he had passed out, and Eden simply watched, waiting to see how Simeon would react.

A single chuckle, before Simeon responded, “I’ll allow those expletives directed at my face this once, little human!” He then laughed, getting up from his seat and brushing them off, before finishing off, “Thank you, truly Eden.”

Eden laughed loudly: Everyone was back to normal again, everything felt right again. He would have relaxed then, but there was still one last thing to do, while he still had his confident act going.

“Now that all has settled, I do believe I have overstayed my welcome, and so has everyone else!” He faced the side of the table opposite Diavolo, and began to walk down, not caring for the uproar that had begun. Eden simply continued to laugh, “Take this as a lesson, you lot: No controlling demons, no forcing them to be good! They’re demons, and you just have to accept that!” Nearing the end, Eden turned around once more and shouted, “Okay, who’s carrying who home?”

“Asmo.” Satan called. With a cheerful note from Asmo, the fourth and fifth brother leapt into the sky, Asmo catching Satan as he did so.

“Well, I know who Beel’s carrying so…” Belphie glanced at Lucifer, and the firstborn sighed, but agreed, scooping him into his hold and beginning to take flight.

“I have to go with Mammon?” Levi bemoaned, glaring at the secondborn, causing Eden to giggle. Yep, definitely back to normal.

“Oi, don’t talk to your older brother like that!” Mammon barked at Levi, walking over to get a hold of him.

“You drop me and you’re dead, you got that?” Levi hissed back as they began to fly away. Mammon argued something back, but it was impossible to understand at that point. Eden sighed, and looked, once more, at his boyfriend, who was trying to have some last minute bites of food before they left.

“Beel.”

Eden smiled as he gained Beel’s full attention, his mouth and hold filled with food.  _ How cute. _ He giggled, “Beel! We gotta go!”

Beel looked down at the food he held, then back to Eden, a slight pleading expression on his face.

Shaking his head, Eden sighed, “Beel, come on, everyone’s leaving without us, besides, there’ll be something  _ much yummier _ to have when you get back home.”

It took a few seconds, but Eden smirked with satisfaction as a bright blush appeared on Beel’s face, understanding what he meant, and dropped all the food he held. Hearing the sound of Beel’s wings buzz to life, Eden turned back around, and took two bounding leaps into the air, and cheered as Beel caught him in his embrace, flying the both of them up into the magical night sky, back home to the House of Lamentation.

* * *

Landing at the front door of the demon brother’s home, Eden and Beel were greeted to cheering from all around.

“Edeeeeen that was something straight out of an anime hOLY SHIT!”

“Damn, I think you’ve just had a nickname change to Lightning boy, my man!”

“That little stunt sure was something, Eden!”

Beel allowed Eden to be set down, but didn’t fully let go, keeping his arms wrapped around his human. He wanted Eden  _ so badly _ , but he knew Eden would wish to soak in the fun moment, so he resisted, just for now.

“Alright, alright, settle down now everyone,” Lucifer announced, stepping in between the noisy group, “Clearly we all want to celebrate Eden’s success, and I would usually suggest Ristorante Six at a time like this-” The cheers start up again. “-however!” Lucifer looks to Beel, “I suggest we deal with this  _ tomorrow _ -” A collective groan. “It seems Beel wants to celebrate with Eden  _ alone _ for now.” A calling of ‘TMI, Lucifer!’ and some mixed laughs and groans came next. Lucifer shook his head, and continued, “Eden, that noise cancellation hex rune is still active in your room, no?”

“Of course,” Eden responded, “Solomon checked it yesterday for me!”

“Good,” Lucifer nodded, “I wished to prepare dinner for those who didn’t get their fill at that atrocious party, and yes Beel, I will make sure there is plenty for you once you and Eden are done.”

Beel gave an embarrassed but thankful smile at that.

“Now go on,” Lucifer announced, shifting back into his human-like disguise, and stepping aside, “I know not to keep your sin at b-”

Beel zoomed off with Eden in tow before Lucifer could even finish, speedily flying through the hallways until they reached Eden’s bedroom, opening the door and slamming it shut just as quickly. In between heated kisses, Eden placed his finger on the wall, and drew in the specific rune needed to invoke the noise cancellation barrier in his room. Once completed, he pulled Beel to his bed by the belts of his pants.

“C’mon Beel, y’know what you want,” Eden chuckled cheekily, lying himself down onto the bed for Beel to crawl over him, “Come get it!”

Beel had him undressed and seeing sparks in record time, happily indulging his sin over and over and over again...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Luke HKGFDJVHNSKCDHVKGJD


End file.
